


[Podfic of] Here Comes A Thought

by the24thkey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Even though he’s been very, very good about not acting on it, Minho can’t deny that thinking about kissing Jisung as often as he does probably Means Something on its own.Five times Minho thinks about kissing Jisung, and one time when it actually happens.





	[Podfic of] Here Comes A Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here Comes A Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292728) by [ChanglixFelicis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanglixFelicis/pseuds/ChanglixFelicis). 



 

**Length:** 01:03:39

**Music:** Grow Up / Get Cool

 

**Download:[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Here%20Comes%20A%20Thought.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

 

A close-to-canon AU (as in, no survival show) that I absolutely adore, with thanks to the author and to idella. Reader's notes at the end. Hope you enjoy! <3

 

P.S.: Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/the24thkey) if you'd like, I could always use more SKZ people ;D

 


End file.
